Saurians
Appearance Saurians are taller than normal lizardfolk, around 8 ft tall and weigh around 500 lbs. Females are nearly the same height and weight as males. While not as big or powerful as Blackscales, they are more nimble and still very muscular and have a proud, almost noble bearing. They have a long, dual spinal ridge, that sprouts about half a foot from their head and tapers down to the tips of their long, powerful tails which gives them a more primal look. Their tails are over four feet long and much more thickly muscled than a normal lizardfolk's. Their features are slight more humanoid, with big green or red eyes, and thick lips that cover their sharp teeth. They snouts are slightly shorter, and they have small spines across the tops of their eyes that act like eyebrows. While their hides are not as thick as a Blackscale's, their scales interlock in a unique way that makes their hide resistant to most types of weapons. History Early History The first Saurians are a result of selective breeding among the Lizardfolk races of Draemon. The very first were heralded as the bringers of a new age for the Beastlands and before the invasion of the Minotaur, it was the Saurian chieftans that ruled most of Draemon. Other History Recent History Society & Culture Society The term 'Saurian' is a title as much as a race. Saurian families rule over most of the Lizardfolk tribes of Draemon. While not as physically powerful as the Blackscales, their intelligence and charisma make them much more ideal for rulership. When breeding with one of the other Lizardmen races, there is a 20% chance that the offspring will be Saurian. Many of the more aggressive races in the Beastlands, particularly the Minotaur, will actively seek out and kill Saurians to prevent their tribes from gaining the courage to defend themselves. Religion Saurians inspire near fanatical devotion in their tribes. They disdain worship of[[Nascent Demon Lord, Zoraxtah, the Red Bladed Queen| Zoraxtah, the Red Bladed Queen]] , the most common religion among the Blackscales of Draemon, which worries her clergy and can encourage them to betray Saurian chieftans. Saurians do encourage worship of more natural gods, and most do venerate Kor, hoping he will help them restore the glory of the cold blooded tribes. Relations The Saurians are much more charismatic than normal Lizardfolk. They actually enjoy the art of negotiation and can become quite skilled at it. They hate the Minotaurs with a passion, as the invasion destroyed many of their tribes, and have dislike for many other races that seek to enslave of eradicate them such as the Dracotaur and Equiceph. They are surprisingly close allies with the Forest Trolls and each race will gladly help the other defend their territory. Adventurers Racial Traits '''Ability Score Modifiers:''' +4 Str, +2 Con, +4 Cha, +4 Natural Armor '''Speed:''' 30ft, ''Swim'' 30ft '''Size:''' large''' Reach:''' 10ft '''Language: '''Draemish Common, Lizardfolk '''Abilities:''' ''Bite- ''1d8 This is a primary attack. ''Claws-'' 2(1d6) These are primary attacks. ''Damage Reduction 5/piercing- ''A Saurians scales interlock, making their hide more resilient against bludgeoning and slashing attacks. ''Hold Breath'' ''Lashing Tail-'' While not able to make normal attacks with his tail, a Saurian's tail is powerful enough to give them an extra attack of opportunity per round. In addition, when making an attack of opportunity, they slap with their tail. This is a primary attack that does 1d10+x1.5 Str. ''Low-light Vision'' ''Racial Skill Modifiers-'' Saurians gain a +2 to Diplomacy and Intimidate checks and a +8 to Swim checks. ''Spell Resistance-'' 6+character level Lizardfolk's distrust in arcane magic has resulted in Saurians being more resistant to magic. ''War Cry-'' A number of times per day equal to their Cha modifier, as a standard action a Saurian can unleash a warcry that sends Lizardfolk into a frenzy. All Lizardfolk within 30 ft of the Saurian gain a +1 morale bonus to attack rolls, damage rolls, and saving throws for a number of rounds equal to the Saurian's Cha modifier. This warcry can be heard nearly half a mile away. Alternate Racial Traits